


Scar

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Sabo wears make-up to hide his scar, the main source of his insecurities in order to hang out with his friends. However those insecurities vanish when meeting his special someone.





	Scar

A lick of foundation dabs over the burn scar which held the lad's insecurities. Unable to socialize without gaining eyes of others. The incoherent chatter amongst him rang like voices in his head. Fear and sadness engulf him as the thoughts run through his mind.

"Head up." Koala commands tipping her best friend's head back for a better lighting. "Close your eyes." She demands again adding the finishing touches. The 'clamp' noise from her make-up kit indicated her completion. A satisfactory smile crosses her lips. "There all done. Take a look for yourself." The redhead hands Sabo a mirror for him to view. A gasp of surprise escapes his lips amazed by how well hidden his scar is as if it wasn't even there to begin with. Lightly, fingers graze over the area.

"Wow! It's like I never even got a scar." He scoffs.

"I know! I'm a great make-up artist if I do say so myself. Just try not to touch it, you'll smear my work and stay away from water and try not sweat so much if you get nervous either." She informed.

"Thanks Koala this is great!"

"No problem. Now you have no excuse for not showing up at the club with the rest of us." A 'ping' echoes from the girl's phone notifying her of a message. "Robin says everyone has arrived and started drinking king. They're waiting on us."

"Oh! We should get going then." Excited to try out his mask the two set out to their destination.

"Finally! You two took forever!" Luffy blurted. Sabo sheepishly rubs the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry, Sabo wanted to try some make-up." Koala said.

"Make-up?" Everyone shrieks.

"Should I be worried about my brother turning gay on me or is it a phase?" Ace teases earning a scowl from the blonde.

"I am not going through a phase! I just wanted to try something new to keep this stupid scar from gaining eyes okay?" He huffed. Robin steps forward to examine his face I search for his scar. She smiles amazed.

"Incredible work Koala. Just what you'd expect from a great make up artist." The red head blushes bashfully.

"I always put my best in my passion." She chirped. "Anyways, what does it take to get a drink around here?" The group cheers in agreement returning to their fun. The raven haired brother wraps an arm over the younger brother's shoulder,

"That make up is useless. You shouldn't hide your mark forever. The person who likes you for you will accept you. Remember that."

"Easy for you to say." He mumbles in disbelief to his words.

Four hours at the bar. That's how Sabo decided to waste his time. Drinking while talking away to the bartender and occasional people who were interested in what he had to say. The talks never lasted long as he would reject their offer to dance only to be swept away but another. Now he sat silently while stirring his blue drink.

"Okay! That's it! You've been at the bar all day. Why don't you pick up some chicks on the dance floor?" Koala spoke up.

"I don't want to dance and ruin my make up. I'll get sweaty." He whined.

"You're in the dark. I don't think anyone will be able to see."

"What if it they do like me and they want to go home with me?" Koala sighs after rolling her eyes in frustration to this man's insecurities.

"You'll never know unless you try." She places both hands on each other his shoulders, guiding him towards the dancefloor. "Now! You go out there and have fun at least try to talk to someone or something. If it doesn't work out try again. I just expect you to be in there for at least ten minutes." Sabo gapes, baffled by her forceful request. Nonetheless he complies. A heavy sigh escapes him before pushing through the crowd. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't exactly a dancer. He felt like a fool just standing awkwardly that is until pushed by a disregarding drunk. He clashes with a body. Embarrassed, he immediately stutters while apologizing. 

"It's okay." You said. "But are you alright?"

"Y-yeah!"

"That's good." You smile softly then pull him aside from taking another hit. "You better watch out. You can't just stand in one spot or you'll be pushed aside." A blush spreads on his cheeks.

"Ah, yeah I know. I just don't know how to dance!" He confessed over the loud music. You nod in understanding.

"Would you like me to teach you?" You asked plainly.

"U-uh, s-sure!" He quipped. You lifted a finger indicating for him to wait a minute as Emerald eyes follow you up the stage where the DJ stood. You had whispered something in their ear giving you an 'OK'. Curiously, Sabo tilts his head as you return to your side.

"Okay, normally couple's dances don't play in clubs but this seems to be Important." You said.

"Alright, alright! Ladies and gentleman we're about to have us a couple's dance. Grab your partner and swing to the music." The DJ announced. The crowd cheers as a dance beat plays. You wrap an arm around the blonde bringing him in as another holds your other hand so that he may spin you around.

"Ready?" Your sparkling (e/c) eyes capture his interest as he notices the glint in them.

"Yes." He finally said with confidence.

You both sway to the music as you're spun around easily by your student. He caught on quick, entangled by your beauty and vise versa. This moment you both shared was a magical one as if the world around you didn't matter. Just you two enjoying each other's company. He pulls you close entranced by your breathless form. The sweat glistening against your skin only bewitched him further. You lean in for a kiss as does he, but something catches your eye as something pink is smeared on his face. Unconsciously, you try to wipe it away only to reveal more pink.

"Is your skin peeling?" You blurted out as he stiffens realizing the sweat gained from the dance probably exposing his hideous mark. He steps aside covering his left. "Hey, you okay?" You asked concerned only responded with him dashing into the men's room. Sabo locks the door behind him, splashes some water on his face forgetting that it only helped wash away his mask. He cringes, cursing at himself for his stupidity for thinking he could go a day without looking like a freak. He stares at himself with hatred and disgust over his mark. Knowing full well he can never get away. He just met you, and found your captivating like a portrait in a gallery. Your charisma so enchanting it could make any man kneel. Even him. His hopes on making a relationship one day fell through the roof. He knew this wouldn't work no matter if he kept still. Sabo stares at himself in the mirror once more before concluding to leave the club. On that note, he covers his eye, holds the handle, takes a deep breath and swings the door open after unlocking it. He steps out, rushing past his friends curious to his sudden exit.

"I knew this wouldn't work! I knew it!" He growls. You notice the blonde barging out of the club, you still concerned, chase after him. Little did he know, during his self pitty moment, you watched him. "Of course it's raining!" Sabo cursed at the skies standing under the rain. "Just my damn luck. Nothing ever goes my way." You frown placing a hand over his shoulder. He jumps from the touch turning to the owner that is you. He blushes slightly before averting his gaze in an angry pout. "What do you want?" He said bitterly. You flinch over his tone, but commence.

"I wanted to see if you are fine." The rain drains away his foundation to reveal a large scar shaped as a flame. Too afraid, he keeps his head turned. You on the other hand gasp, entranced. Slender fingers trace the outline as you catch his attention. You comb his bangs to the side for a better look. Your eyes held a gleam of interest. Surprised, Sabo takes the moment to follow your movements curious as to why you haven't said anything. A kind smile sprouts on your lips locking eyes with him. "You have a scar. It's cool looking like a flame shape."

"You're just saying that." He turns away a little hurt. You frown.

"No! I mean it. I like it and I don't mind it. You should leave it like that often it makes you look attractive." You smirk. He looks at you baffled and flustered. "Awe so cute. Come here, let's get out of the rain." You drag him under the roof for shelter and chuckle to his crimson face. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yeah...it really is." He affirmed.

"Well you shouldn't care what others think. Not all agree that a scar is not sexy." You coo wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Hands rest on your hips foe a better grip as he's consumed by your charms. Lips part as yours plant a few on his scar earning a shudder. His heart skipped a beat to that sudden action of affection. He takes another chance to admire you. A wonderful human being whom doesn't mind his flaw. Be pulls you close for a hug of appreciation.

"Thank you." He whispers as if a heavy weight has been lifted. Gladly you hold him back.

"You're welcome. There is a way you can thank me. My place is not far from here." You woo nibbling his ear. He growls as you hear him smirk.

"I have no complaints with that my lady." Now its your turn to blush. His confidence just glowing around him made you a little excited. He offers his arm for you to grab onto as you walk down the street under the rain without a care. You both knew the two of you were about to make a beautiful relationship.


End file.
